Permanencia Insondable
by Nickte
Summary: Finalmente era él quien estaba más cerca de Inglaterra. Tan cerca que nadie se percataba de ello… ni siquiera su hermano. Gales/Inglaterra. Para aishiteru-sama.


**Autora:** Nickte

**Claimp:** Gales/UK, Británicos.

**Advertencias:** Britaincest leve. Insinuaciones.

**Notas: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños –atrasado-!

**Permanencia Insondable**

_Para aishiteru-sama_

Un pequeño regalo, atrasado pero hecho con cariño.

* * *

><p>Finalmente era él quien estaba más cerca de Inglaterra. Tan cerca que nadie se percataba de ello… ni siquiera su hermano. GalesInglaterra.

* * *

><p>Reino Unido no sólo es un país, es un conjunto de ellos. Todos distinguen a Escocia e Irlanda del Norte como Naciones Constituyentes, pertenecientes a Gran Bretaña pero ligadas a Inglaterra, el principal de ellos por así decirlo. Incluso distinguen que hay dos Irlanda's, la del Sur y Norte. Se podría decir que el Reino Unido está conformado por Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda del Norte. Lo cual es un fallo muy común, pero importante.<p>

La mayoría olvida que falta uno. _Gales_.

Razones hay muchas, la primordial y lógica, si se ve así, es sencilla. Gales está estrechamente _unido_ a Inglaterra. De tantas formas (económica, comercial, culturalmente) que se ha ido desvaneciendo esa división, adoptando de forma subconsciente y real de que van _juntos_. No es absolutamente cierto, tampoco mentira. Son países independientes y que se hallan dentro la conformación de uno mismo.

Los cuatro, son reconocidos como conjunto y separados. El punto con Gales es que, al contrario de su hermanos, su reconocimiento esta subyacente con el de Inglaterra, lo que conlleva a incluirlo como si fueran uno en vez de dos países. Fundamentos hay bastantes:

La Familia Real Británica ha concedido el título de Príncipe de Gales a su heredero al trono.

— La bandera actual combina las cruces de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. No hay elementos galeses en ella. 1

— Fue el primero en ser anexado a Inglaterra. 2

Cuestiones que no parecen mucho y sí lo son. Gales tiene un parecido curioso con Canadá. La mayoría no lo nota. Al contrario que el dueño de Kumajirou no olvidan su presencia, la _asocian_. El pensamiento de Inglaterra-Gales es normal y común, que no ocasiona dudas cuando se refieren a uno de ellos, dando por sentando que incluye al otro.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo importante de que Gales sea separado mentalmente o no de Inglaterra? Eso depende de que cual sea el papel ejecutante por cada uno de quienes se hallan en el hecho.

Las personificaciones de los países se dirigen a Inglaterra cuando el asunto a tratar es concerniente al Reino Unido. En caso de ser uno en específico consultarán a su respectivo. Comentando, y comúnmente quejándose de ellos, con el representante de los cuatro: Inglaterra.

La variación es con Gales. Inglaterra no recibe quejas ni pláticas de su hermano mayor, porque se encuentra presente en el momento en que se realizan las cuestiones políticas. Se asume que es una reacción obvia por la cercanía de relaciones diplomáticas y por el representante en sí.

Gales es silencioso, indiferente y de una templanza fría. Breve, concreto y directo con las palabras. El misterio de su pensamiento inclina a las demás Naciones a preferir el trato con Inglaterra. El mismo carácter que hace que Escocia y ambos Irlanda's no encuentren divertido molestarlo y que no provoca el repudio de Inglaterra.

Su indiferencia se refleja en la relación que mantiene con el rubio. Un lazo presente y continuo que se ha vuelto tan común como una costumbre, _imprescindible._

No habría más relevancia si la relación familiar y política estuviera desprovista de cualquier interés inusual.

Sí hay. Oculto y cuidadosamente manejado, Gales omite para el resto el sentir verdadero a su hermano menor. Menos que fraternidad, más que deseo y extraño amor.

_Amor. _

Un amor que no es tan torcido como confuso y oscuro. Un amor que dio paso mucho tiempo atrás, antes de siquiera presentarse los indicios de hermandad. Gales nunca ha sentido un nexo como hermanos hacia Inglaterra, por lo que no importo cultivarlo.

Lejano, analítico y _contemplativo _es como Gales actúa con respecto a ese sentimiento. También es su comportamiento como persona indiferente y pésimo hermano. Pero no tanto como Escocia o ambos Irlanda's.

Ha sabido conducirse perfectamente. Tanto que el mismo está sorprendido.

Su compañía callada, madura y perspicaz es tolerada por Inglaterra. Incluso solicitada en ciertas ocasiones. Él es el único de sus hermanos que puede permanecer en una habitación del inglés sin ser cuestionado, expulsado o insultado.

No sólo eso. Sin ser chantajeado, coaccionado o amenazado Arthur le ha pedido (de forma fría y seca) ayuda y opinión. Principalmente con la magia o seres mágicos. Sin insultos, en un silencio común, le agradece en voz abaja y resignada.

La concepción como hermano es casi inexistente. Sólo como hecho. El menor lo percibe como otro país, un aliado. Un logro trascedente. La brecha de la unión familiar fue cerrada y vadeada indiscutiblemente.

Algo que nunca logrará Escocia o alguno de los gemelos. Scott ha dejado cicatrices y rencores permanentes que siguen pulsando enterrados en la memoria de Inglaterra. Una relación de hermanos podrida y rechazada tajantemente. Sin perdón ni olvido.

Eire es constante regusto amargo, en la existencia de País y hermano con Inglaterra. La aversión mostrada en los primeros contactos se intensifico y atrofio con Uslter. Un nexo pisoteado y escupido que solo es levantado para ser pateado y hundido de nuevo.

Un hecho que es reñido y permanece como molestia es ser hermano de Uslter sin desearlo, permaneciendo por actos políticos, agriando un lazo seco, infértil desde el inicio.

Gales es diferente. Muy, muy diferente. Su pueblo y el de Inglaterra _están_ unidos, hace tanto que el ser hermanos fue dejado atrás. Superado con creces como Aliados, como _iguales. _Los trazos como hermanos son débiles, sin transcendencia. Que volarían con una simple brisa, una que ha ocasionado Gales desde el inicio.

* * *

><p>Tal vez en su época medieval. En el tiempo del Rey Arthur. O cuando Inglaterra seguía siendo un país pagano, campesino. No está seguro. Desconoce el momento en que el lazo cambio de color, se tiño de deseo, oscuridad y amor contaminado.<p>

No sabe cuando _empezó a amar_ a Inglaterra.

Siendo objetivo, nunca vio a Arthur como un hermano. Lo observo como un país que apenas empezaba a formarse, tal como aparentaba su pequeño cuerpo. Un infante que estaba tratando lo que semejantes a él no podían, siendo adolescentes o adultos, ser una Nación fuerte, poderosa para proteger a su gente.

_Pero, cambio._

Inglaterra cambio. Se hizo poderoso, alto, atractivo, _magnifico._

Gales lo vio diferente. El lazo rompió los últimos hilos de hermandad y un nuevo se cosió. Uno de interés y contemplación. Más hilos se agregaron: obsesión, posesividad, atracción y deseo. Al final se trenzaron y formaron uno que era la unión de todos: _Amor_.

* * *

><p>Ha reverenciado el cuerpo de su hermano. De varias formas y <em>más <em>de una vez. Inglaterra ha dado las oportunidades y Gales se deleita con ellas.

Recorre despacio la piel rozándola, inhalando la fragancia que emite. Lluvia, madera, té, _magia_ y algo más que sólo puede definir como Inglaterra. Los cabellos rubios se esparcen entre los dedos, el tacto no es rechazado y la calidez del cuerpo entibia los dedos, el espíritu y el _corazón_ de Gales. Un órgano que no tiene como País, pero se ha formado de su amor hacia el menor.

La mirada verde olivo se detiene en las vendas. Que cubren las mismas heridas que ha curado y son las que ponen a Inglaterra en sus manos. Rastros de sangre que vagan por el cuerpo ajeno, al igual que sus manos.

_Sonríe amargamente._

Son los demás países los que arrojan a su hermano a sus brazos, cuidado. Los daños entre ellos son los significativos, no los hecho por los humanos. Son esas lesiones las que tardan en cerrar y sanar, que son atendidas y revisadas por sí mismos. O por otro _más_.

El ungüento tiene propiedades mágicas, pero menores a la poción que siempre usa. Un pequeño líquido hermoso y _desesperado_, que lo hace odiarse y reconfortarse por igual. La bebida que deja inconsciente a Inglaterra, mientras le cura y ama a la vez.

Termina por pasar los dedos en la pequeña cicatriz cerca de las costillas izquierdas. Una huella que el provocó y la cerro cosiéndola el mismo. El signo de que _siempre_ será de Inglaterra. Besa suavemente la parte de la piel, esa que le pertenece por derecho.

Se retira suavemente, colocando su rostro cerca del menor, viéndolo profundamente. Puede contar las pequeñas pecas cerca de la nariz, y sentir la respiración en su cara. Deposita sus labios sobre los de su hermano, permaneciendo cuatro segundos, antes de bajar el rostro molesto, decepcionado y _feliz_.

Pasan diez minutos cuando Inglaterra despierta, vendado y curado. El aire huele a savia, menta y mandrágora, una mescla usual para el rubio. Se levanta, vistiéndose con la capa azul que halla a su lado. Al entrar en la sala visualiza a su hermano mayor, limpiando espliego y abedul.

Se acerca encontrando a las hadas del mayor jugando con los pétalos de Artemisa, ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa. Toma asiento al lado izquierdo de Gales, observando la destreza y rapidez con la que limpia las hierbas, parecido a su habilidad para bordar.

Una taza de té le es puesta en frente. Sin preguntar, le responde. _Como siempre_.

― Jazmín.

Asiente levemente, disfrutando de la bebida caliente. Pasan los minutos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, mientras llueve.

Cuando se levanta para irse ha dejado de llover y ha anochecido. Toma el pequeño tarro que le ha dado Gales, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos.

―Te la devolveré en cuanto pueda.― Se ajusta la prenda ajena, dejándola abierta en el torso, con los vendajes a la vista. Las heridas _no han cerrado completamente_.

Se detiene en el marco de la puerta y apenas girando, murmura

―Gracias. ― Abre la puerta y se despide sin esperar respuesta― Hasta luego.

Cuando desaparece, Gales sonríe de forma agridulce.

Mientras haya guerras, batallas, revoluciones él _estará ahí_ para curarlo.

Mientras ambos tengan seres mágicos tendrán un interés en común.

Mientras sigan como Reino Unido seguirán _juntos_.

Como hermanos, aliados, Países y magos Gales e Inglaterra siempre estarán unidos.

_Y Gales lo sabe._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Datos_

-1 La bandera actual combina las cruces de San Jorge (Inglaterra), San Andrés (Escocia) y San Patricio (Irlanda). No hay elementos galeses en ella, ya que Gales estaba unido a Inglaterra en el momento de hacerla.

- 2 Fue el primero en ser anexado a Inglaterra. Mediante el Estatuto de Rhuddlan de 1284 y más tarde por el Acta de Unión de 1536.

**Nickte**

Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Ai.

Algo leve de insinuación y lamento, la verdad no, aclararte que realmente no hubo nada. Sólo un pequeño contacto físico de parte de Gales, unilateral por si creíste algo más. Mientras Arthur es atendido por sus heridas Gales aprovecha para poder estar más cerca, dejando inconsciente a su hermano con esa poción, tipo anestesia.

Vamos, que pensaba mencionar a Portugal y USA, pero como le tienes manía al último he decidido cambiar un poco y al final el resultado fue algo totalmente diferente, pero se conserva la idea.

"Gracias –ironiza- por arrastrarme a otro pairing, como casi no tengo y menos de Hetalia –bufa-".

Hablando en serio, realmente espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poquito, y te adelanto de que tratara tu otro regalo:

.

_Para algunos el sadismo es deseo y lujuria. Como ellos. Scotland/Inglaterra & Rusia/Estados Unidos._

_._

El cual, te juro, no es posible escribir en la Biblioteca Central ni de la Facultad. ¿Has intentado escribir un fic yaoi oscuro, con lime que tenga (Brita)incesto y algo de sadismo, en una biblioteca? Pues no es posible, se te corta el ambiente horrible y tienes la sensación de que medio mundo sabes que estás haciendo.

Ya sabes porque tardará (horario bastardo, proyectos pendientes, etc.) pero espero tenerlo a finales de mes (septiembre).

Espero la retribución en mi cumple: 16 de Octubre.

Es broma.

Haber que día nos encontramos en la Facu, y me dices todo lo que te pareció, pero no olvides el review, para que sepa que.

:D

Pd: No me dejaba subirlo ni los espacio dobles.

* * *

><p>Chicas, se que quieren lincharme y podrían hacerlo indirectamente, ashiteru-sama me conoce personalmente y vamos a la misma Facu, pero no podría acabar los fics.<p>

En vacaciones, la verdad, no me apure como debía y encima salí de viaje y tuve muchos compromisos. Después entre a la Facu con un horario desgraciado:

Salgo a las 8:00 am y regreso a las 10:00 pm.

Me levanto, baño, desayuno y me dirijo a la Universidad. Clases. Regreso, ceno, hago tarea y me voy a dormir. De lunes a viernes.

Una o dos veces a la semana, puedo leer, escribir y comentar unas horas y después regresar a mis obligaciones. No es excusa ni pretexto, es una jodida realidad que no puedo manejar.

**No estoy dejando nada abandonado, estoy retomando todo de manera lenta, pero segura.**

No pediré comprensión ni tiempo, no lo merezco. He decidido demostrarlo con hechos, que deseo compensen aunque sea de manera ínfima mi falta de atención, respeto y agradecimiento hacia ustedes.

Gracias por molestarse en leer sea el fic, las notas o ambas.

Publicare en unas horas otro fic, y hacer posible uno más.

**Nickte.**


End file.
